Rescue
by NothingIWontGive
Summary: When Ed disappears, Roy doesn't think too much about it. The short, blonde alchemist always turns up unscathed, protesting that he's not short. But when he starts having dreams about Ed dying, he knows something's wrong. Rated K  to be safe


**_Hey guys, I'm back, and I have finally typed up my story! Yay! Now I have... Five more to do... No kidding -.-_**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading ^^_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, because if I did, Ed would get hurt more often_**

**_

* * *

_**

The man tossed and turned in his bed. His close-cropped black hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. In his mind's eye he saw a boy with golden hair lying on his side. His face was twisted in agony. His left hand was covered in blood as he clutched his side. His head rested on his mechanical arm. As the man got closer, he could hear the boy groaning in pain. He found himself kneeling at the boy's side, cradling his head in his arms.

"Roy..." the boy whimpered. His left hand pressed harder on his side.

" down. I'm here. I'm here."

"Al... Where is he...? Al...phonse..." Ed sighed, and his body went limp.

"No..." Roy whispered, "No!"

Roy sat up in his bed, startled. He was drenched in a cold sweat, and was breathing hard.

"Damn dreams." He muttered, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. They all started a week ago when news came in that Edward Elric had gone missing. He was last seen in his hotel room. When nobody had seen him, they sent someone to investigate. They had found the whole room trashed, and the window was left wide open.

In every dream, Roy saw Ed in some sort of pain and die in his arms. These dreams scared him. Alphonse, Ed's younger brother, had been looking all around East City for Ed. Roy kicked off his covers and headed into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and went into the living room. He sat down and stared at his TV set. He didn't turn it on. He brought the glass to his lips and took a long drink, then set the glass on the coffee table. Roy leaned back against the couch and ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He went through everything that the investigations team had found while searching Ed's trashed hotel room. A few upturned pieces of furniture, and an open window. The best thing investigations could come up with was that Ed must have been kidnapped. But Roy had doubts. He knew Ed. He wouldn't get kidnapped and leave behind the room trashed. He would leave it demolished. Not unless there had been more then one kidnapper there. Roy sighed, stood up and walked back to him room. He would at least try to get back to sleep. He had lot of paperwork to finish,and being tried wouldn't help.

But as soon as he closed his eyes, he saw Ed again. But this time, someone was standing in front of him. He seemed to be talking to Ed. Ed's head hung low, and his hands were bound above his head, and to a wall. The man was tall, with a muscular build. He appeared to loom over Ed, making him look smaller. His hands were clasped behind his back in a sophisticated manor. The man said something and nudged Ed's foot. Ed lifted his head, but didn't look at the man, but right at Roy. He had a pleading look in his eyes. Ed's body tensed at as a hand shot out and cuffed Ed upside the head. He hung his head again, and the man turned on his heel, and briskly left the room. Roy finally had control over his body as he made his way closer to the terrified boy. Ed couldn't stop shaking. He muttered two words that Roy would never forget.

"Help me."

Roy opened his eyes to sunlight streaming from his window. The curtains swayed peacefully in the warm morning breeze. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand to his left. 8:30am. He sighed and kicked off the covers. Stumbling to the closet, he pulled his military uniform off of it's hanger and quickly got dressed. Once he was fully dressed, he went to the kitchen and made himself a breakfast consisting of toast and orange juice. Roy sat himself on the couch and turned on the TV. Nothing was on except children's cartoons. Roy sighed and turned off the television set, finished his breakfast, and headed to the bathroom. He ran a hand through his hair, flattening his bed-head, brushed his teeth, then admired his reflection in the mirror. Roy chuckled to himself. He exited the bathroom and walked to his room, straightening his bed, and grabbing his State Alchemist pocket watch off the nightstand next to his bed. He went to the kitchen and grabbed his apartment keys off the counter, and headed out the door. He hurried down two flights of stairs to the main lobby, where he waved to the receptionist.  
"Be careful Roy." she called after him as he exited the front doors and onto the main street of East City.  
As Roy walked down the street, his mind kept replacing his latest dream over and over. The desperation in Ed's plea for help is what bothered him the most. Ed wouldn't ask for help unless he was actually needed it, which was often though he didn't like admitting it. Roy climbed the steps of Eastern HQ deep in thought. When he got to the top, his most loyal subordinate, Riza Hawkeye, was waiting of him with an arm load of papers.  
"Good morning sir. I decided to come in early. That means you can get an early start on all of this paperwork."  
Roy chuckled. "I suppose so. What do we have?" Riza started listing everything from how late they were to how recent. "Alright," Roy said, "I'll go right now." he took the armful of papers from Riza and briskly walked inside, and to his office, never breaking pace. He was eager to get started so he could get his mind off his disturbing dreams. He set the pile of papers next to the other three piles that already overwhelmed his desk. He sat down in his chair and pulled the first bundle of papers off of the nearest pile and skimmed through it. He quickly scribbled his signature on the bottom and moved on. Once he got through the first pile, he leaned back in his chair and looked out the windows behind him. He admired the view of the bustling East City in the warmth of the summer sun. After a bit, he turned back to his desk. He shot a quick glance at the clock above his office door. 11:30am. Not bad. He might be able to get his paperwork done early and go looking for clues to Ed's disappearance. He reached for the top packet and skimmed through it with renewed energy. After awhile, Riza came in and took the finished pile of paperwork.  
"You know sir, you can go to lunch."  
"I'm fine. I just want to get caught up on all this paperwork." they were both silent. Roy turned his attention back to his paperwork, and Riza left carrying the finished paperwork. Finally, at 3:30pm, Roy signed his last piece of paperwork, finally cleaning off his desk that had been overwhelmed by the horrid paperwork for the last week. It felt good to be caught up. He stood up and grabbed all the signed documents that he had been working on since lunch, and exited his office. As he walked down the hall, he overheard two officers talking about Ed's disappearance.  
" Yeah, I heard his little brother hasn't shown up either. He was last seen in the old warehouse district."  
Roy tuned out the officer's conversation. He had enough on his mind. He hurried to the front desk and sat the stack of signed documents on the counter.  
"Hello Colonel," the receptionist greeted, " Did you get all your paperwork done?"  
Roy laughed, "Yep. I had to work through lunch to get it all done though so I could get home early." he paused, "Has any new leads come in about Ed?"  
The receptionist was quiet. "No."  
Roy sighed. "Alright. See you tomorrow then." He turned and headed back towards his office and gathered his things. **Grabbing his coat, he passed his subordinates, saying his goodbyes.  
When he got to his apartment, he tried to keep his mind away from Ed and his disappearance by cooking himself dinner. Normally, he ate out, or heated frozen meals, but he had to get his mind off of Ed's situation, and what better way then to follow a recipe? He pulled out a cook book from the cupboard and flipped through the recipes. He finally found one that looked good, and only took about 20min. He was about to start pulling the necessary ingredients when his phone rang. He set down the book and walked over to the phone, picking up the receiver.  
"Hello?"  
There was a whimper at the other end, then a "Roy?"  
Roy was so stunned, he almost dropped the phone. It was Ed.  
"Roy? A-are you there?"  
This snapped him out of his shock. "Ed, I'm here. Where are you?"  
There was silence on the other end, then a gruff voice answered for Ed. "The squirt is fine, a little shaken up, but nothing too critical." The man at the other end snickered. "We don't want to kill him. We want you. Come to the warehouse district alone at 12am sharp, or we'll kill the runt. Call any back-up, and you can both die together." There was a shuffling on the other end, then Ed came back on. "Roy, don't come. Please. I'm not worth it. Don't risk-" The line went dead, and Roy slammed the phone on its cradle. He ran a hand through his hair, pacing back and forth in front of the phone. He took deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart, then called Lt. Hawkeye.  
"Hello?"  
"Riza. I know where Ed is." He explained what just happened on the phone just minutes before. "I need you to set up a position where I'm going to be. I need you to take out the men, and I'll get Ed out of there."  
"Alright sir. When do you want me to come over?"  
Roy paused. "Now, if you don't mind. I was going to make myself some food..." He trailed off. He felt his face getting hot. Thank god Riza wasn't actually there.  
"Okay, I'll be over there in a bit." With that the line went dead. Roy set the phone on the cradle much more gently then last time, and walked back to the kitchen. He quickly pulled out all the things that were needed for dinner. He started following the steps that the cook book said. He was successfully able to keep himself from thinking about Ed and the phone call. Right as he serves up dinner, there were two heavy pounds on the door. He washed his hands and went to open the door. Edward Elric leaned heavily against the door frame, breathing hard. He pushed off form the door and took a step before falling into Roy's arms. He looked up and smiled.  
"I t-told you not t-to come after me..." he panted. The boy only had his tank top to cover his arms. Luckily, he still had his pants and boots. Roy helped him to the couch, watching the boy gratefully collapse into the soft cushions. Ed had a large cut above his right eye which had left a trail of blood down the side of his face. He had large cuts down his arms that had dried blood to keep it from bleeding. Roy got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom and grabbed a wet wash cloth and a first aid kit. He went back to Ed and started wiping the blood from Ed's face. When he got to the wound it's self, he dabbed carefully around it, then had Ed hold it to his head with his automail arm while he cleaned his left arm up, then promptly wrapped it in medical tape.  
"Keep that pressed to your forehead." he ordered the youth, who was too tired to argue. Roy was about to try to call Riza when he heard knocking at the door. He went and opened to door to find Riza standing there. He gestured for her to come in. She nodded and stepped inside. That's when she noticed Ed in the couch.  
" So, it looks like we don't have to go tonight."  
Roy smiled. "I'm glad we don't have to. Are you still up for dinner?"  
Riza smiled. "Of cocururse. But you need to get Ed to the hospital first." She walked over to the couch and knelt down next to the boy. He had his eyes closed, and still had the washcloth pressed to his head. "Ed." She coaxed, "Ed, are you well enough to walk?"  
The boy groaned and cracked his eye open. He smiled at the blonde woman. "Yeah, I think so." He got up slowly and took the washcloth off of his forehead. His body swayed slightly, and Riza grabbed his arm to steady him, leading him to the door. Roy grabbed his coat from the coat tree and followed his subordinates, closing and locking the door behind him. By the time Ed had gotten down to the lobby, he was leaning heavily on Riza. So looked like she was struggling keeping to boy upright with the weight on his automail.  
"Here, let me help." Roy grabbed Ed's wrist as gently as possible and wrapped it around his neck and wrapped his free hand around his waist to support the youth. He walked the boy to the waiting car and helped him into the back seat. Roy shut the door and walked to the driver's side while Riza slid into the passenger seat. Once everyone was settled, Roy started the car and drove towards the hospital.

A week after Ed showed up at Roy's door, the military found found the young alchemist's kidnaper's. The group had only kidnapped Ed to use him as a bargaining chip to get Roy alone, so they could kill him, and eventually Ed. When they realized that their bargaining chip was missing, the first thing they did was flee Central, and to a small western town. They had successfully managed to elude the military, until a group member slipped up to an undercover cop, leading to their arrest. Edward himself had 42 cuts on his flesh arm and leg and multiple cuts on his chest. Three days after the group's arrest, Ed was release from the hospital, where he left for Resembool with his brother.

* * *

** I might do an alternet ending because this isn't the original ending. But I like both endings ^^

**_Thanks for reading everyone. *Goes and starts typing up the next fanfiction*_**


End file.
